


Sex on the Beach

by zimmer2d



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Femdom, Gift Fic, Light Masochism, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: The sun shone bright over your heads. His shirt billowed over his muscular frame, ‘the pirate shirt’ you called it. In an affectionate way. Julian smirked at you as you walked beside him, your small frame amusing him, then a glaze of affection glossed over his eye, his heart completely softening at the dazzling smile you give him.“So this is where you turned pirate, eh?” you said jokingly, your feet sinking into the warm sand.“I only offered my services in exchange for my life,” he said nonchalantly, “any honorable man would do the same.”





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a diamond of a person, @hextme and for the love of all that is pure I finally get to post it! I hope you enjoy pumpkin!

The sun shone bright over your heads. His shirt billowed over his muscular frame, ‘the pirate shirt’ you called it. In an affectionate way. Julian smirked at you as you walked beside him, your small frame amusing him, then a glaze of affection glossed over his eye, his heart completely softening at the dazzling smile you give him.

“So this is where you turned pirate, eh?” you said jokingly, your feet sinking into the warm sand.

“I only offered my services in exchange for my life,” he said nonchalantly, “any honorable man would do the same.”

The two of you walked closer to the water, rolling the bottoms of your trousers up as sea foam washed over you toes, cooling your feet from the grueling sun. You collected a few shells together, some of which had medicinal properties that Julian could use, others were just too beautiful to leave there.

The beach was sparse, save for the few seagulls overhead and a stray starfish here and there. Julian helped one of the little beasts back into the water as you watched over his shoulder. “Don’t stand too close, darling…” he cautioned, water rushing over his hands. “These creatures are known to… **_attack_**!”

On the word, a wave of salty water splashed onto you, soaking your clothes and your hair. You threw your hands up in defense, a shriek of surprise escaped you, a giggle following your shock. “Julian!” you laughed, and, scooping your hands into the water, you shove a wave of sea water at him.

“En garde!” he grinned and you engaged in a splashing war, running the length of the shore, the doctor chasing you until he wrapped his long arms around your petite waist and snatched you out of the water, swinging you around as the water flung off your toes, glittering like diamonds.

He held you close, burying his nose in your salted hair. “Mm… not even sirens could compare to you, dearest. They could sing and sing and I would only turn them away.”

“Did you tell that to all the tavern wenches?” you teased, resting your chin against his chest, your hands linked together behind his hips. He looked down at you, even through the dark eye patch, his love for you washed over you just as the waves had.

“Only if it got me room and board,” he laughed. You punched him playfully before he lifts you out of the water just as the tide rose, which would have swept your small frame away. You wrapped your legs around his waist, his hands beneath you to support. “I tell you because it true,” he hums in your ear.

You watched the rivulets of water as they cascade down his front, the thin shirt clung to his broad chest. Your eyes met his and with a breathy ‘ _Julian_ …’, his lips were on yours, softly at first, then urgent as he backed away from the tide, taking you with him before easing down into the white sand.

You straddled over his hips, running your hands over the opening of his shirt. You curved your fingers, your nails digging into his chest and leaving shallow grooves that bloomed red against his pale skin. He drew in a hiss, not of pain, but of satisfaction. Intrigued, you continued to drag your nails into his shirt, a quick glance into his eyes before you rip the thin, damp fabric with a smirk that Julian used on you on more than one occasion.

“ _Hngh_ … feisty today, are we?” He purred up at you. “Fine by me.” Julian dropped his hands to your waist as the tide reached shallowly toward you, then ebbed backed into the endless blue that was the ocean.

You bit your way down his neck, making a conscious effort to mark him harshly as you went along. At the same time, your hips undulated over his, coaxing his erection to its full potential until you could hear the impatience in his voice. His hips jerked into yours in urgency, and little whimpers passed his perfect lips, willing you to release him.

“Tsk tsk, Julian,” you muttered down at him, slipping out of your own sopping wet clothes. “So impatient…” Slowly as you dared to, you picked apart the doctor’s pants, carefully unlatching his belt, staring deeply into his visible eye.

“P-please…” he begged you, “It’s…more than I can bear… I have to… to…” His hands reached for you, wet and calloused, but soft and caring. The cool water dampening your nipples as the warm air hardened them, making them sensitive to his touch. You grabbed his hands, hard, and pinned them to his sides.

“You can touch when I say you can, _Ilya_.” You gave him a dangerous look, a look that, deep down, Julian always loved to see on you. “Keep your hands there,” you told him, taking his red and weeping cock in your hand and stroking leisurely. You watched him intently, his arms shook with determination not to touch you, but you knew he wouldn’t last.

You brought your mouth towards the angry red tip of his length, taking in the extra saltiness of the dripping precum that dribbled from the slit. You teased and played with him, taking delight from his obvious frustration and desire to touch you. You encompassed him with your mouth and not even two full passes of your lips did his hands fly into your hair with a whimper. You stopped immediately, giving him a look. “What did I tell you about your hands?”

“Have a bit of mercy, love,” Julian pleaded, his hips rocking upward in an attempt to get you to continue. “I need you…”

Your petite body shuffled up his, positioned at the perfect spot to sink onto him, but the moment his eyes lit up in delight, you only took him in shallow strokes into your, admittedly, aching cunt. You listened to his whimpers, his fingers gripped sporadically at your hips. Julian begged for more, bargaining with you that he would behave if you just… “ _Agnh_ ah! Oh, yes!” he groaned out, rather loudly. You vaguely entertained the thought of being caught here, riding your masochistic lover into the sand, the onlooker either scandalized or aroused, you didn’t care. You would’ve kept going until you decided Julian could cum, but it was a minor set back that the beach was empty. Even so, you continued to ride him hard, slamming your sex onto his length, your pelvis grinding against his as he fell apart beneath you.

“This what you- _ah_ – what you wanted?” you breathed down at him, “Is this how you want it?”

Julian could only thrash his head about, his face screwed up in pain and pleasure as your nails dug into his flesh, your movements causing dark bruises to bloom like black dahlias on his thighs, hips, chest, and neck. Every ridge of his cock rubbed you perfectly. Every stroke was heavenly. Every whimper and cry was music to your ears. His movements began to stutter under you; he was nearing his peak.

You felt your own orgasm take hold of you. You ground your body against his, your chest flush with his, your own screams rose in volume until you shouted your release into Julian’s chest, biting down on his flushed skin. He bucked up at you, but didn’t cum until you gave him permission to do so. “ _Mmm_ … such a good boy,” you purred as you came down from your climax. Julian bit at his lip, brows knitted and pleading. You traced along his lips with a soft smirk. “I suppose that deserves a little something.”

You rose and sunk on his length, slowly now, rubbing yourself sensually as you stared into his steely eyes. “Such beauty… _hngh_ … I don’t think I-I…I can’t… _AGHN_!” Julian’s back arched out of the sand as he came hard inside you, thick, milky ropes of his seed painting your walls and filling you up. You came with him, a shuddering breath on your lips as you both came back down to Earth, panting, spent, and satisfied. “My, my,” Julian muttered as he pulled out of you, “aren’t you full of surprises?”

“Among other things,” your joke flustered the doctor, his face dotted red at your innuendo. “I think there was a tavern near here,” you suggested, “we can stay at the inn… get nice and clean… maybe dirty up again afterwards?”

“Careful, darling,” He tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear, “I’ll have to find another way to pay for our room if the tavern wenches hear our… _dalliances_ through the night.”

You take a handful of his ruined shirt and spoke lowly and seductively in his ear. “Let them hear it.”


End file.
